Hinako Kujo
'Hinako Kujo '''is a sole daughter and successor of Kujo family, a family of dancer. She is originated from Osaka and become JP's summoner along with Keita Wakui. Character Outline Appearance Hinako is young beautiful woman with bright long orange hair tied into a ponytail and wears a white lotus flower, and orange eyes with blue rectangular glasses. She wears a small black vest with a bright blue tie, and white fur choker, long black extended gloves that reach to her arms, mini black skirt, black slippers and carries around a long white piece of cloth. Personality Hinako is a firm believer of human decency. She constantly looks after everyone and when there are problems, she is quick to be almost suicidal. She is also very optimistic, believing that they should keep being cheerful even in the dangerous situation they are currently in so they won't forget how it feels to be happy. Plot Overview 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil Hinako welcomes Hibiki, Daichi, and Io, introducing herself and Keita after Hibiki and the rest arrive at Osaka branch's secret subway train, and joins the party to search for Fumi. While Keita goes for demon hunting, she leads the party to Fumi's lab where she was last seen, stating that there's no clue regarding her disappearance. Several times later, they arrives at JP's Osaka command center shortly after hacker's attack. She gives suggestion to shut down the power but is refused because doing so will release Tsutenkaku's barrier, thus making Osaka susceptible to invaders. Shortly after Hinako receives Keita's death clip and finds out that the clip is located in abandoned Festival Gate. This helps them limiting their search for the hacker to Festival Gate. Hinako and the rest of the summoners, along with other eight JP's summoners are sent there. She and others made in time to save Keita from preventing him from falling by sending Lilim to lift him from a sharp iron bar. Hinako then join forces with Keita and Hibiki to hold out for demons while Io and Daichi goes to look for the hacker nearby since the other eight JP's summoners have been killed. Yamato helps them buying some time by using Almadel virus to stop the demons' movements as Io and Daichi finds the hacker. Hinako, Hibiki, and Keita witness Botis holding Io with attempt to fall her down, but is saved by Keita's Berserker. Hinako goes after Io who points at the hacker, revealing the hacker as none other but Fumi. She proceeds to attack Botis by using Lilim, but her attack doesn't work and she's easily defeated. After Hibiki and Keita successfully hit Botis and Daichi destroys Fumi's PC, Botis reappears behind Fumi, knocks Berserker, and defeats it with Ziodyne, nearly destroying the place. The moment they wake up, she found Keita's dead body under the stairs, grieving over Keita's death. Before being sent to fight Merak, she tells Io that a day before, Keita helped her when she's unable to move due to a falling rubble by having Berserker lifted it and joined JP's afterwards. She is then called to be on the defense line and states that she cannot stay still and do nothing. Before going, she tells Io that she should stay by Hibiki's side since Hibiki is blaming himself for Keita's death even though it's not his fault. When Merak attacks the Tsuutenkaku, Hinako joins one of the many JP's battalions in an attempt to wear it down. She nearly hit by one of its attacks, but Hibiki saves her with Byakko before the attack could hit her. As Hibiki turns up and attempts to fight it in vain, Merak turns its attention to him and Byakko, and begins focusing its fire on them. Hinako, along with the rest of her battalion, takes the blow in Byakko's place, and she is heavily injured as a result. She asked why Io is not with him and realized that both of them missed each other, commenting how dumb they are before fainting. After Merak was defeated, she regains her consciousness, relieved that Hibiki has defeated Merak. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes She greets Hibiki, Daichi, and Io when they arrived back in Osaka to fight against Megrez that manifested there. The three are relieved that she's still alive, especially Hibiki who breaks into tears. She then hugs Hibiki, comforting him. While waiting at the harbor where Megrez will appear, she attempted to help Daichi to use the Summoning App in the right way, but Daichi refused and won't let her see his cell phone. When Megrez appears, she and Daichi are fazed at how Hibiki and Io working well together. She then summons Keita's demon, Berserker, as a mean to avange Keita's death. However, Megrez ressurect itself and attacks them again, leaving them to move from the place. While Hibiki and Io are attacking from Izuo, she and Daichi attacks from behind Megrez as it make its way to Tsuutenkaku. With Berserker's power, she's able to expose Megrez's core at the same time as Airi and Yamato, allowing Byakko to destroy it, killing Megrez for good. However, she, and everyone else received information that Ronaldo, Joe, and Otome, are killed. Hinako tried to cheer up Hibiki, but Hibiki cuts her off, saying that he understood. She is then seen again comforting Io, who is saddened by Otome's death. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock She cheerfully greets Airi, much to the latter's annoyance who comments that she's strange for able to keep smiling even at the situation they are in. Hinako tells her that it's because they are currently in this kind of situation that it's important for them to keep smiling. Both then meets Makoto and Fumi, who called them since they are needed to summon two specific demons needed to bring down the fifth Septentrione, Alioth, based from their physical result. Both then are sent to Sapporo to perform summoning ritual of Shiva and Kama. Hinako is chosen as a dancer to appease Shiva. Based from her aptitude, she has much more capability in dancing than the dancers that JP's has prepared. She successfully summoned Shiva and quickly left Sapporo when Alioth falls down to the city. Later that night, she, and the other summoners are gathered for a dinner, though most of them are reluctant to eat. Yamato then reveals his plan to create a world based of merit system with Polaris' power once the last two days has passed. He gives them the whole night to think it through and warns them that whoever is disobeying him may die. 6th Day, Friday's Partings Hinako gathers in command center with the other summoners for exception of Io. She and the others are shock to witness Io being sacrificed to Lugh in order to defeat the sixth Septentrione, Mizar. She hopes that Io would be okay like her and Airi before, but Makoto reveals that possession means giving her body to demon without any guarantee she'll survive, angering her and Daichi. She accuses Makoto and JP's for forcing Io to agree, but Fumi proving that they have Io's consent and even in writing, frustrating Hinako more. She, Airi, and Jungo, could only watch throughout the event until Hibiki successfully saved Io. She, Io, and Daichi are watching Hibiki unconscious in ICU and comments how it was too cruel for Hibiki to handle. 7th Day, Saturday's Variances She greets Airi and Daichi, asking how Hibiki is. When both didn't respond, she concludes that Hibiki is still unconscious. Upon knowing that Daichi and Airi are looking for stronger demons in the auction, she tells them that the limit of their phone is depends on their own strength. She and the others then eats Jungo's chawanmushi, complimenting how delicious it was and comments that Jungo is not a pimp. The five of them then properly introduces themselves and exchanges address as proof of their newfound friendship. However, the moment they exchanged their e-mails, they received death clips of four other in their cell phones as the seventh Septentrione, Benetnasch, manifests. Resolved to keep fighting and overcome their death clips, they set to fight Benetnasch. She summons Berserker along with the others who summoned their own demons and able to inflict damages on Benetnasch until it unleashes a sound wave that forcefully send their demons back into their cell phones, leaving them defenseless. She and the others runs away from Benetnasch's next attacks. She runs away with Daichi, Io, and Makoto. While covering from one of the attacks, Hinako falls into hole and is trapped among Megrez's buds without any way out. Daichi intended to help her, but knowing she won't make it in time, Hinako tells them to leave her and tells Daichi to protect Io as her last wish right before the buds explodes, killing her. Last Day, Sunday's Fruitions Once the world is restored to the day before the invasion begin by Polaris through Hibiki's wish, Hinako is revived and is last seen preparing to leave the house, having decided to travel around the world to see how popular her dance can be and will consider taking over her family business afterwards once she returns home. Demon *'Lilim: 'Hinako's first demon. It focuses on shock wave magic attack. *'Berserker: '''Hinako's second demon that she gained during the battle with Megrez to remember Keita. It boasts incredible battle physical prowess that allows it to use its sword to cut through swaths of enemies. Trivia *According to her profile, her type is older men. *Her favorite food is okonomiyaki and crepe. *In the original game, her long white cloth has colorful pattern, but in the anime, her long cloth is only plain white. Category:Character Category:Female characters